


Letters to Remember

by EducationalBMC



Series: Letters [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Amnesia, Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Immortality, Letters, M/M, Magic! Emile, Magic! Janus, Magic! Missy, Magic! Nate, Magic! Patton, Magic! Remy, Magic! Toby, Memory Magic, Multi, Patton Missy and Remy are siblings, Teleportation, it has a happy ending, jail/prison mention, memory switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: Missy want everyone to come out of hidingPatton want to understand what has happenedJanus want his own memoriesEmile want everyone safe
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, October | Toby Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Letters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716547
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am back!  
> This the third work in the letter series! (You probably should read the two first one to understand this one)  
> Hope you enjoy! (And feel free to leave comments, I love to read them)
> 
> :)

Dear Roman, Logan, Virgil and Remus

You don’t know me  
And you are not supposed to  
But I will still introduce myself to you  
My name is Emile Picani  
The President of Magic  
I am sure Patton and Janus have mentioned me  
Which would make this much easier  
This letter is an invitation  
To the Magical Headquarters  
Melissa will come get you  
She has been insistent  
She has to come get you  
You want to know what happened  
So you know  
Everything doesn’t go as planned  
And what happened took a bit longer than planned  
I am sure you are worried  
And rightfully so  
I have worried too  
A lot  
I am sure you are wondering  
What happened to Patton and Janus  
And everything will be explained  
But I won’t tell you in a letter  
It wouldn’t be fair to you  
They won  
We won  
My ex husband and ex boyfriend  
Are both out of the picture  
Married to each other  
In prison  
Until further notice  
They aren’t convicted yet  
We haven’t had a trial yet  
I’m too weak for it still  
I just got out of the hospital  
Which is why this is so late  
We also just found you  
You have done a good job  
Hiding  
I know you have tried hard  
But you don’t have to anymore  
You are safe  
All of you  
Protected by myself  
No one can touch you  
Just  
Come meet me  
So I can tell you all we know  
About Patton and Janus  
Everything will be fine  
Eventually

Sincerely,

Dr Emile Picani  
President of Magic


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Dr Picani,

You don’t know  
How absolutely terrifying that is  
Of course we will come  
But god do I wish  
You would've told us more

Sincerely,

Virgil


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Melissa,

You can go get them now  
They are in Ohio  
In a hotel  
Go get them  
And bring them back here  
Answer their questions if you can  
And I will answer the rest when they arrive  
Take Nate and Mike with you  
That should be enough  
To get them all here at once  
I thank you for your patience  
With me  
And send Patton all my well wishes

Sincerely,

Emile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Patton,

I don’t know what to say  
It’s weird  
This whole thing  
Emile and Melissa told us  
What they could  
It wasn’t as much  
As I would have hoped  
But I am here now  
And I won’t leave you  
Never again  
We will all sit by your side  
Until you get better  
Because you have to get better  
We can’t lose you  
We just can’t  
Not when I know you are alive  
Not when I have been able to talk to you again  
Not when you are so weak  
And pale  
That I can see the tears  
On your cheeks  
When you cry  
You cry for Remy  
Most of the times  
You listen to us talk  
But you have no clue  
Who we are  
Missy said  
Your last memory  
Before you woke up  
Was about 200 years ago  
1781  
That’s the year of   
The battle of Yorktown  
I can’t believe you didn’t tell us  
You were this old  
It explains so much  
A whole lot  
Like how you knew so much history  
And helped me with it in college  
But still  
It’s very strange  
To actually know you lived through it  
I wish I knew  
How to get your memories back  
I wish I knew  
What happened  
Missy don’t know  
And neither does Emile  
We aren’t allowed to talk to Remy  
Or Toby  
And you seem suspicious of us  
Janus isn’t much better than you  
I don’t think I’ve seen Remus cry before  
And he certainly tried not to  
But he couldn’t stop  
Roman went with him  
To make sure he would be okay  
You know he tends to be  
A bit  
Destructive

I miss you a lot

Sincerely,

Logan


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Remy,

They won’t let me see you  
These strange people  
They tell me you are in prison  
That you did this to me  
Made me lose my memories  
Knocked me out for weeks  
But how can I trust them?  
I don’t know who any of them are  
One of them claims  
To be the president of magic  
But I have never seen him before  
What happened to Dot and Larry?  
Who is Emile   
And why is Missy here  
I know they told me  
She would wake up one day  
But  
Everything is so strange  
She’s so  
She looks so weird  
Like  
She dressed in blue pants  
Jeans she called them  
And a short sleeved shirt  
It’s  
Not what I’m used to  
And they are trying to make me remember  
But I don’t understand what  
They said I was knocked out for three weeks  
But it seems  
Like I’ve travelled into the future  
Or into an alternate universe  
I don’t know which one makes more sense to me  
Neither really  
Three men came in here  
And said that they were my partners  
And sure they are handsome  
But dating three people?  
Is that even allowed  
Can I do that?  
Three non magical ones at that  
I don’t understand  
I haven’t even been able to check  
If I have my own powers  
But Missy seems to have hers  
So I am hoping for the best  
When I am stronger I will try  
For I am certainly weak still  
And I don’t remember why  
But I am guessing it is because of this  
Mission  
They are talking about  
I hope I can find you and dad soon  
So I can get some answers

Sincerely,

Patton


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Remus,

I can see you watching me  
When you think I’m not looking  
I sense your feelings  
I sense the sadness  
And the fear  
I am sorry  
I don’t remember who you are  
I’m honestly not sure about much  
I wish I knew you  
You seem like just my kind of person  
A bit weird and passionate  
But still kind and caring  
I wish I could say if all that was true  
That is just what I am sensing  
You’re not magical  
So you can’t notice I do this  
But I know you probably wouldn’t mind  
Your gaze on me  
Is so loving and longing  
You long for something  
That I’m just not  
That I might’ve been at some point  
I know I lost memories  
A lot of them  
I don’t know how much  
Which is irritating  
I’m much older than I remember  
But I’m also younger than I should be  
I feel like  
I’m not immortal  
Not like Patton is  
I’m just  
Time is weird for me  
I feel like I’ve lived through a lot of things  
But I also haven’t  
I can clearly remember  
The battle of yorktown  
And I know I didn’t live then  
I know I wasn’t alive in 1781  
I can’t remember anything before that  
But I know I shouldn’t remember this  
I shouldn’t remember  
George Washington  
Talking to me  
Because I never met him  
He died 200 years before  
I was even born  
I am very very confused  
But I feel like something is wrong  
I don’t remember you  
Remus  
I sort of know you  
I feel like  
I recognize you  
But I don’t know you  
I’m aware   
that we are supposed to be dating  
But  
I just  
I don’t believe we actually are  
My memories of dating you  
Aren’t there  
The memories of my own life  
Isn’t there  
I hope we can figure this out  
Because whatever is going on in my head  
Can’t be healthy  
These memories aren’t mine  
Well  
Some of them are  
For sure  
I remember starting my job  
I remember meeting Patton  
I remember being friends with Patton  
I remember meeting Remy once  
And that memory  
The memory of meeting Remy  
Is the last one I think  
It’s a mess though  
So I’m not sure  
Not completely  
I can’t even provide a date for it  
But it must be a while ago  
I suppose  
I wish I remembered you Remus  
I really do

Sincerely,

Janus


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Dear Emile,

It’s much worse than it seems  
My brother’s memories I mean  
I was talking to Remus  
And he told me something quite unsettling  
Which I have grown used to  
But this was even worse than normal  
He told me  
That Janus remembers the battle  
That my brother’s memories ends before  
Janus also talks about several historical events  
Like he was there  
When he very much was not  
I hope you see where my concern comes from  
Trading memories  
Have only been theorised before  
Of course there’s been one or two  
Men of science that have tried  
And died doing it  
I know Patton talked about it  
Once  
He said he and Remy had done it  
Long time ago  
Before mobile phones  
They would trade memories with each other  
To talk in secret  
They had it perfected  
Of course  
During the battle  
Patton’s powers were weakened  
As we have discussed  
And while Remy had time to practice  
While we were gone  
I am doubtful that he did  
Not more than necessary  
Less than necessary  
Probably at least  
My conclusion being  
That it is impossible  
To exclude the idea  
That Remy tried to swap memories with Patton  
For strategic reasons  
And either Janus got in the way  
Or Patton did an active choice on blocking it  
And casting it on Janus as a defence  
However  
Since Janus also have lost memories  
I would say  
That Remy probably tried to take Janus memories  
But failed shortly after  
He still remembers his own life  
But only parts of it  
And he has 200 years of memories  
Belonging to Patton  
The problem with this  
If you haven’t noticed  
Is that while there is an easy conclusion  
That being that we just take Patton’s memories from Janus  
And give them back to Patton  
We also still need to find Janus’ memories  
As well as someone with the capability  
To actually trade memories  
Which as far as I am concerned  
No one can  
Except Patton  
who can’t remember how to  
And Remy  
Who probably won’t  
I am aware  
That there is a possibility  
That I could learn to do it  
But it could take me years  
And honestly  
I don’t know if I will be able to do it  
Even then  
I am just thankful  
That Janus can recognize  
His own memories  
And see that Pattons  
Aren’t his  
That is something   
We might be able to work with

Sincerely,

Melissa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day!


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Melissa,

I will look into this at once  
We must make sure to find someone  
Dear god   
This is only a theory  
But if you are right  
Which I believe you might be  
I don’t know if we can fix it  
Obviously Janus might be able to know  
How to do the mind magic  
In theory  
Since he has your brother’s memories  
But he doesn’t have the mind magic  
That you three have  
Your family is the only one to have it  
That I am aware of  
It is possible that there are more  
But they might be outside of the country  
Or even worse  
Hidden in the country  
It’s terribly hard to find those in hiding  
Who doesn’t wanna be found  
Well  
I hope you are right  
Because then we actually have something  
To go after

Sincerely,

Emile


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Patton,

It’s rather weird to have your memories  
I must confess  
Especially since I can’t remember some of them  
Even when I’m in them  
The memory of the fight  
That’s yours  
I know that it’s yours  
It is particular though  
To remember it through someone else  
You blacked out a bit early   
Because I can’t remember losing my own memories  
Then again  
That makes sense  
Since it seems I stole yours first  
Remy really tried  
To take us down  
But he failed  
They told me he is in jail  
Alongside his new husband  
Toby  
We were out for quite some while  
As I’ve understood it  
It is very weird to have your memories  
Instead of my own  
Especially now   
When I have managed to actually   
Sort through them  
I suppose that is the correct way to say that  
I remember bits of my life  
Through yours   
I remember all feelings you had for your partners  
And every date you were on  
Yet I know it is not mine  
It is lovely to know  
Truly know  
How much they care about you  
I wish I remembered my own feelings for Remus  
I wish I had any memories with him  
I don’t  
But I see us through you  
And I see how much I love him  
How close he was to me  
How much he loves me  
I hate not remembering  
It sucks  
But at least I can remember parts  
Through what you saw and heard  
It’s better than nothing  
I hope you recover soon

Sincerely,

Janus


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Remy,

Good news  
I have my powers  
They aren’t as strong as I remember  
But they are there  
I even managed to send an empty letter to Missy  
When she was all across the building  
So it’s progress  
At the very least  
She still won’t let me up from the bed  
Says I have to rest  
I feel like I haven’t moved for a few centuries  
Which is starting to seem likely  
I have no clue what has happened  
Well  
I know what they told me  
But I have no reason to trust them  
Not like I trust you  
I know we don’t have a bond  
But I have been trying  
To build up the courage  
To ask you  
So we can always know  
That we can trust each other  
I see no reason to not do it  
I trust you a lot  
I can’t see anything changing that  
Which is why I can’t trust these people  
They are blaming whatever happened  
On you  
Like you would ever hurt me  
I can buy that you got married  
Because why not  
I seem to have missed a bit  
So why shouldn’t you’ve gotten married?  
But you hurting me  
You stealing my memories?  
You doing all of this?  
It doesn’t make sense  
I want to see you  
I want to talk to you  
But they won’t let me  
They say they are afraid  
Of what you would do  
Or what your husband would do  
If I were to come down to see you  
But they don’t understand  
They don’t know you  
Not like I do  
You wouldn’t hurt me  
You just  
You wouldn’t  
I know that I am missing   
A few hundred of years  
But I’m finding it more likely  
That it was Missy who did it  
And you know that says a lot  
I always trusted Missy  
She was always our rock  
But she was also gone  
For so long  
And you weren’t  
You were there for me  
For centuries  
I don’t think they can ever understand that  
Nobody can  
Except you  
I miss you Remy,

Sincerely,

Patton


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Missy,

I think I might’ve found something  
Three siblings  
Seth Embers  
Des Embers  
Nova Embers  
From the north of Scandinavia  
They are said  
To be able to control minds  
As well as  
Talk without talking  
It is unclear if they are mute  
I have yet to find any sources to say that  
But could you  
Perhaps  
Try and check it out?  
I know leaving your brother  
Isn’t something you want to do  
And that Scandinavia  
Is very far away  
And it might be hard for you to reach it  
But it would be of great help  
For your brother’s sake  
I will care for him while you are away  
I promise  
Nothing will hurt him  
And he won’t leave the room  
Don’t think Nessy would let him  
Either way  
But I know you trust me  
More than them  
Either way  
Please tell me  
If you decide to go  
Or not

Sincerely,

Emile


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Emile,

Of course I’ll go  
If it can help I’ll do what I can  
He’s my brother  
I’ll come back your office  
This evening  
To get the details  
Before I travel

Sincerely,

Melissa


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Patton,

I am sad to leave you so soon  
But I will be back before you know it  
With some people hopefully  
Who might be able to help  
I really hope they will be able to  
It’s the best shot we have  
Even if Janus might know the tricks  
He can’t do the magic  
And I reckon it is a hard thing to teach  
I promise I’ll be alright  
And so will you  
Emile will make sure of it  
I made him pinky promise me  
I know it is hard  
Not being able to speak to Remy  
I’ve seen your letters  
I know it must be confusing for you  
But just please  
Trust me this time  
When you get your memories back  
I’ll make sure  
That you can see Remy  
And Toby too if you want to  
But for now  
You have to rest  
And let us take care of you  
Talk to the boys  
Talk to Emile

I love you Patton,  
see you soon

Melissa


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Janus,

I’ve heard about you  
But I don’t know who you are  
As I understand  
You have my memories  
Which is rather odd  
If I’m being honest  
I wonder what’s in there  
They tell me you too lost memories  
That no one knows where they are  
Well  
I had nothing else to do  
So I tried to do a charm  
One to find memories  
That are lost  
I was trying to find mine  
Obviously  
But the spell didn’t really work  
I’m happy Missy isn’t here  
She would’ve scolded me  
For even trying  
But she isn’t here  
Left to find some people  
In Scandinavia  
To do mindtricks  
That I could teach her  
I think they forget I actually  
do know some things  
For you see  
Something entered my mind  
It’s weird  
Seeing myself  
A new me  
From someone else’s point of view  
Remy  
Me  
Logan  
Roman  
Virgil  
and your personal favourite  
Remus  
He seems like   
A lot  
but kind too  
I can see that you love him  
Dearly  
And through your memories  
I can see myself and the people  
Who are here visiting me  
All the time  
I see a feeling shining in my eyes in those  
That I barely believe to be true  
I swore to myself  
To never love anyone again  
Not after what happened the last time  
Not after my ex boyfriend killed Missy  
I swore  
Never again  
And I kept to that promise  
But there  
In the memories that you lost  
I see it  
I loved again  
Anyway  
I want to give back your memories  
To you  
But  
I can’t  
However much I hate to admit it  
They are right  
I don’t have those powers right now  
I don’t know if it was the fight  
That knocked me out  
Or all these  
Highly emotionally drenching  
Times that I seem to have had in your memories  
My favourite one  
Is the one  
Where you thought  
“He can’t do this, he needs to rest.  
Goddamnit Patton  
You need to start to actually rest  
For once in your goddamn life  
Stop worrying for everyone else  
And take care of yourself”   
Honestly  
You should’ve said that to me  
I mean  
I wouldn’t have believed it  
Not for a second  
But you know  
Sometimes I think I need to hear  
That I need to take care of myself  
Before I do things that lead my powers  
To act up this badly  
Watching from an outside perspective  
Is rather interesting  
I must confess  
I can’t stop worrying  
I simply can’t  
I’ve always worried  
About everyone  
And everything  
But having someone  
To remind me  
To relax  
Even for just a minute  
And maybe even help me sleep  
Somehow  
Remy used to do that  
He’s good at that  
Making me sleep  
Or keeping me up for that sake  
But he doesn’t seem to be there  
in your memories  
There he’s  
I’m not sure yet  
It’s seems a bit unclear  
Obviously  
I have the memories  
Of you fighting him  
Alongside me  
But you need to understand  
He is my brother  
And I’m still unsure  
What really happened  
I don’t want to believe he is bad  
Because I know he isn’t  
I just need to understand

Sincerely,

Patton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Feel free to comment :)


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Patton,

Finally some good news  
On my memories I mean  
It’s fantastic  
To hear from you  
I know you don’t know me  
At least not with your own memories  
As I’ve understood  
They stop about 200 years before  
I was even born  
But you know  
I can still miss you  
The one I knew  
I feel like I sort of know  
The guy you used to be  
And he doesn’t seem that bad either  
Even if you clearly  
Have grown quite a bit since then  
Come to terms with new facts  
That you’ve known  
But haven’t accepted  
Like that you are polyamorous  
I’ve had your memories  
About fighting against injustice  
I’ve seen you  
Try to use both your immortality  
And your privileges  
To help others  
It’s sweet to see the memories  
That shows you to be a good person  
It’s also nice to see some failures in there  
Just so I know you aren’t perfect  
You know  
You aren’t just some kind of invincible superman  
But just a man  
Trying to do what is right  
I’ve seen you struggle  
With your own morals  
It’s obvious  
That you try to be better  
But are also  
Trying to figure out  
What that means for the past  
Because you’ve been teached  
A billion different things  
And you have had to sort through them  
And find what is right  
I think you still are doing that  
Every day  
And it’s very nice to see that  
You try to change for the better

Sincerely,

Janus


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will post 3 new chapters today! :)

Dear Virgil,

I don’t know you  
But I know I did  
And now  
You sit here by my bed  
Every day  
Even those days when I ignore you  
In favor of writing letters  
While you use  
Your weird box thingy  
Phone  
Right?  
That’s the right word?  
Anyway  
Just know  
That I do appreciate you  
I love that you are here  
That you chat with me  
When I want to talk  
And that you tell me stories  
Of our life together  
Even if I can’t remember it  
I can see why I let myself fall in love  
You are such a wonder  
I wish I could protect you  
Forever and always  
So you don’t have to be afraid  
You don’t deserve to be scared  
And I am afraid  
That I am the one causing you to be  
Right now  
I know you struggle with anxiety  
I have Janus’ memories now  
I don’t know how that feels  
But I still wish I could help you  
More than I can right now  
Wish I could stop giving you more  
To be anxious about  
I promise that everything will be alright  
If the people Missy is looking for  
Can’t do anything  
Then I can  
Sooner or later  
My powers are growing stronger  
And I know the spell  
To fix this  
It is my invention  
After all  
Well  
Mine and Remy’s

Sincerely,

Patton


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Roman,

Today you sit here  
Staring at me when you think  
It may not seem like I am looking  
But I am  
I always am  
Because how could I not  
When you look like that  
Concerned and worried  
You seem to be in love  
And I love to talk with you  
About everything you want  
My favourite is still  
When we talked about Shakespeare  
I love how you know his sonnets  
From memory alone  
It reminds me  
Of the first time I heard them  
A time that was much simpler  
Remy would tell me them  
After his lover told them to him  
He was so happy  
And so in love  
And I teased him endlessly  
Just like I am sure  
He did to me  
When we dated now  
He’s a good brother  
He really is  
And I still can’t believe the memories  
That I managed to catch  
They are not mine  
But they seem so real  
And Remy  
He isn’t what he was  
I miss him  
But if the memories are true  
Then I don’t know  
If I should forgive him  
It seems I didn’t trust him  
I even told Janus that it seems...  
Strange  
But how  
Am I supposed  
To not trust  
The one person I know  
Sincerely,

Patton


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Logan,

In your eyes  
Shines stars  
Of million different worlds  
You speak with certainty  
And keep check on how I am  
You speak of galaxies and planets  
Of which I’ve never heard  
And it’s so wonderful  
That I have found a nerd  
I have no doubt  
In why I fell in love  
Because with you it is so simple  
To travel and to learn  
I might not remember you  
Or anything we’ve done  
But oh you are so beautiful  
And smart and kind  
I can’t think of a single bad thing  
To say about you  
Even when you have sat here  
For this long  
The three of you are simple  
For me to understand  
Because I know so clearly  
Why I am in love  
Your brain is like a palace  
Filled with knowledge  
And oh how your light up  
Whenever you speak  
It feels wrong to say I love you  
When I barely know you  
But I really really think  
I would be happy to spend several lifetimes with you

Sincerely,

Patton


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Emile,

Things are going well  
Over here  
I have found Seth Embers  
He lives in a town near the mountains  
It is so beautiful here  
I don’t think you would ever  
Believe how wonderful it is  
Imagine the sceneries  
In Frozen  
But ten times more beautiful  
The people is mostly   
Keeping the distance between  
Both me and each other  
Staying quiet  
Instead of greeting strangers  
But those I’ve spoken to  
Have still been kind  
And happy to help  
Seth included  
He let me in  
For some coffee and cookies  
And I explained the situation to him  
He nodded seriously  
Asking questions when I was done  
Before calling his siblings  
I think he said  
He would happily help  
Or at least see if he could do anything  
I think that is good news  
For us  
We spoke nothing of any payments  
But I am sure we will reward them  
If they can help us

Sincerely,

Melissa


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Emile,

Things are going well  
Over here  
I have found Seth Embers  
He lives in a town near the mountains  
It is so beautiful here  
I don’t think you would ever  
Believe how wonderful it is  
Imagine the sceneries  
In Frozen  
But ten times more beautiful  
The people is mostly   
Keeping the distance between  
Both me and each other  
Staying quiet  
Instead of greeting strangers  
But those I’ve spoken to  
Have still been kind  
And happy to help  
Seth included  
He let me in  
For some coffee and cookies  
And I explained the situation to him  
He nodded seriously  
Asking questions when I was done  
Before calling his siblings  
I think he said  
He would happily help  
Or at least see if he could do anything  
I think that is good news  
For us  
We spoke nothing of any payments  
But I am sure we will reward them  
If they can help us

Sincerely,

Melissa


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Dr. Emile Picani,

I have heard that you  
Are looking for my siblings and I  
In response to that  
I must say I am honoured  
The gift of mind magic has gone down  
In generation in our family  
From our mother’s side  
Des is the most skilled  
They have used it the most  
To help the sick  
From losing their memories too quickly  
They cured a lot of people  
With their magic  
Some of which was mind magic  
Some was normal healing magic  
Here in town  
They are known for their healing hand  
We have never heard  
Of a case like yours  
But we have heard of Patton  
and his brother Remy  
They are both like myths  
I had no idea they were both real and living  
Of course we will help Patton  
And his friend Janus  
It would be an honour for us to do so  
Something to be remembered by  
We won’t send only Des  
They are much too scared  
To travel alone to the states  
And myself and Nova  
Are both too excited  
To let them go without us  
Melissa have told us  
About her very thrilling powers  
Of teleportation  
And we are happy to go with her  
However I worry that she won’t be able to  
Take us all at once  
Or do several trips to bring us one by one  
So we have decided to take a plane instead  
And while finding a plane isn’t too hard  
It might take a while to get a visa  
We can send home Melissa if you wish  
Or if you find a better plan to get us there quicker  
But for now  
It might take a while

Best wishes,

Seth Embers


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Seth Embers,

I am thrilled to hear that  
It will be my pleasure to host you  
And I won’t feel like a good host  
If I had you take the plane  
I’ll send my good friend  
Nate Cooper  
As well as his partner at work  
Mike Wyatt  
Who are both brilliant teleporters  
They will take you to me  
And I will house you   
While we work to cure  
Patton and Janus  
I am happy to work with you

Sincerely,

Dr. Emile Picani


	23. Chapter 23

Nate and Mike,

I need you two to go to Europe  
Go to Missy  
She’s there already  
Then I need you to bring  
Seth Embers  
Nova Embers  
and  
Des Embers  
Here

Thank you,

Emile


	24. Chapter 24

Emile,

Sure a thing boss

Sincerely,

Mike and Nate


	25. Chapter 25

Dear Patton,

it is rather weird  
To sit here and watch  
As these strangers do their magic  
They have put you and Janus  
In the same room  
And are now performing some  
Very complicated spell it seems  
They are murmuring words  
And moving hands  
I can see colours everywhere around them  
Like a rainbow  
It’s enchanting  
I can’t look away  
But it is also weird  
The both of you are   
Unconscious  
I would love to say asleep  
But it’s not asleep  
Emile did a spell  
And the two of you were out  
He’s holding his distance  
Talking with Missy  
And two guys I don’t know  
Nate and Mike I think they said  
I don’t really care   
What they are talking about  
I’m much more focused on you  
Because I am pretty sure  
Some of these colours  
Are coming directly from your head  
From your mind  
And it does worry me  
They are certainly doing something weird  
And I don’t like it  
I really don’t  
But Emile has told us  
You will be fine  
That this should fix you  
Hopefully at least  
It takes a bit longer  
Than I would like  
The three of them  
Siblings they told us  
Are obviously skilled  
But I don’t trust them for a second  
How can I?  
I don’t even know their names  
And they are now doing some magic tricks  
Without me knowing what they are doing  
It is taking way too long  
Oh wait  
Something happened now  
I gotta go

Sincerely,

Roman


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna post three chapters today  
> And then Imma take a three day break  
> Which means you'll get the last ones next week

To my dear boyfriends,

Thank you  
I know these past few years  
Can’t have been easy  
I’ve been   
Not very good for you  
And honestly  
I wish I could be better  
I love you  
I really really do  
I miss us cooking dinner together  
I miss holding your hands  
I miss giving you cookies  
Even if I always bought them from the store  
I wish I could bake  
I really do  
I wish I had been a better boyfriend  
But I’m not  
You have given me the best times  
Of my entire life  
And that is saying a lot for me  
You’ve been there for me  
Even when I betrayed your trust  
Time and time again  
Emile has given me an opportunity  
Now that this mess is done  
And I am back to my health  
He wants me to become  
The new President of Magic  
As he resigns  
And moves to live with the Embers siblings  
The President of Magic   
Is job that comes with sacrifices  
In that position  
I could do a lot of changes  
And I could keep an eye on my brother  
I would have full power  
To do pretty much anything  
Emile has worked hard for several years  
He deserves a break  
But leaving now  
It is a big risk  
The whole community is breaking apart  
Because this whole happening have been a mess  
If I took the position  
I would have to clean up the mess  
I would have to do what I can  
To make sure people trust me  
And each other   
Again  
I would have to clean through the staff  
Until we know it is people we can trust  
This will take a lot of work  
I wouldn’t have to break up with you  
But I would have to ask you   
To do a lot of changes  
And I feel like I’ve already  
Ruined your lives enough  
I love you  
I really really do  
And because of that  
I can’t force you to live with this  
It’s too much to ask another sorcerer  
And you are human  
Mortal humans  
In this position  
You would have a hard time  
Sorcerers look down at humans a lot  
And I don’t want you to feel belittled  
Because you are my whole world  
I can’t either grant you immortality  
Because it doesn’t work like that  
Not dying is my curse  
And everyone dying around me  
Is a part of that  
I love you  
And I want to be with you  
But this choice is yours  
I have my memories  
Janus has his memories  
I will take this position  
Janus will be my vice president  
If you decide to continue to be my boyfriends  
You’ll be in a high position  
For people who are nothing like you  
You will be asked to make public appearances  
Give speeches   
and prove yourself worthy time and time again  
I don’t blame Toby for going mad  
With all he had to do  
Well I do  
But I also see why  
He’s had the position I’m asking you to take  
For a very long time  
A lot of people who do  
Goes mad after a while  
I want you there with me  
And I would be happy  
If you want to be there too  
But the decision is yours  
And I will be happy to wait

All my love,

Patton


	27. Chapter 27

Dear Missy,

I would be thrilled if you wanted  
To work for me  
Any position you would like  
Except Vice President  
I would love to have you around  
And for us to catch up  
On missed times  
I know you never wanted a job  
In such a prestigious place  
So I understand if you don’t want it  
Just come to me  
So we can discuss it more  
You could become a spy for me  
Find other sorcerers in need  
And maybe take out gangs  
Or you could decide to leave this world  
And live a peaceful life  
Maybe go to college  
Or find a job  
You can do whatever you want  
I do offer you a position if you want it  
And whatever choice you make now  
I would be willing to offer a job again  
If you would like one later  
In all honesty  
I understand you want to travel  
You always did before  
And now there is so much more to see  
So much more to learn  
And as you are stuck  
In this eternal life  
You should take your chance   
And see all you can  
I support all decisions you make  
Except if you decide to kill someone  
Anyway  
Come by for tea or coffee  
It’ll be my treat

Your brother,

Patton


	28. Chapter 28

Dear Remy,

Congratulations  
On your marriage  
I never thought you liked Toby  
But then  
I think there is a lot of things  
I didn’t know about you  
Obviously  
You have schemed behind my back  
But it doesn’t really matter to me  
Anymore  
Your powers have been taken away  
For the foreseeable future  
And you are stuck in prison  
For treason  
Gosh is it weird  
Missy and I have talked  
And we think you’ll have to stay there  
For now  
Until a time when we see fit  
I understand you won’t trust us again  
But you have to understand  
We don’t trust you either  
How can we?  
You partnered up with them  
And then you tried to kill us  
I’m sorry  
But for now you belong where you are  
As the President of Magic  
I have the final vote in the matter  
And I saved your powers  
Instead of just  
Making them disappear  
I have them  
Safely stored  
And when I think it’s safe  
I might give them back  
When we can be brothers again  
I love you Remy  
I wish I trusted you  
I wish I knew I could  
But honestly  
I don’t see it happening  
For a long time  
So for now  
I can just say I’m sorry

Your brother,

Patton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you later  
> Feel free to comment though, I'll still have internet so I can read them :)


	29. Chapter 29

Dear Patton,

I understand the punishment  
And I’m happy you got your memories back  
Word travels even down here  
I congratulate you  
On your new position  
I think you’ll do well in it  
I hope you and Missy  
Stay together  
And stay safe  
I do care for you  
Even if I’m bad at it  
I promise we were never going to kill you  
I wouldn’t have let that happen  
And I know you won’t trust that  
I don’t deserve that trust  
I wish you the best

Your brother,

Remy


	30. Chapter 30

Dear Patton,

You are right  
That I don’t want a position  
At least not now  
I am going to apply to college  
And I will learn all I can  
I want to make friends  
And I want to make mistakes  
I want to see the world for what it is  
You will do great as the president of magic  
Even if some might not believe that  
And I will do my best  
To come visit every weekend  
Or at least once a month  
I wish you all my luck  
In finding people to fill empty positions  
I know it will be hard to trust them  
But I know you will find good people  
For now  
I will stay out of the way  
And find my own way  
I wish you the best

Sincerely,

Melissa


	31. Chapter 31

Dear Patton,

We love you  
A whole lot  
Besides  
We won’t let go of this life again  
We won’t let go of you again  
This relationship has already been  
batshit insane  
But you know what?  
I love it  
I haven’t felt this alive in years  
We’ve already talked with Remus  
Janus tried talking him out of it too  
But we’ve decided  
We’ve sticked to you for this long  
And we’ll stick to you for the rest of our life  
I hope we can marry in the magical world  
Because god knows I’m gonna propose to you lot  
One day or another  
If Roman doesn’t do it first  
And I know you want to marry us  
I know Lo want to marry us too  
Patton  
I don’t care what type of crazy shit happens  
You have given my life a new meaning  
I swear to you  
You letting us run away with you  
Didn’t only open our eyes for a new world  
It opened our eyes  
For how much we didn’t like the world we lived in  
We want to be with you  
Even more so  
We want to start over  
Yes  
We’ll probably get jobs again  
Roman will continue to look for roles  
And probably finally get one  
Logan will finally use his teaching degree  
To become the best teacher ever  
And I will start that record store  
That I’ve always talked about  
But  
We also want you to be there  
President of Magic or not  
We love you  
And we won’t abandon that  
Not for something as silly  
As you becoming some magic overlord  
It might be challenging  
But we’re in this together  
I love you  
Through everything  
And we will all be there with you

Yours,

Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the epilogue... 
> 
> Will I post it today or tomorrow?   
> Only time will tell 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :D


	32. Chapter 32

Dear Emile,

Long time no see  
I’ve heard you are doing well  
And that life is treating you nicely  
I heard you became a therapist  
And are helping people  
Just like you’ve always wanted  
I’m happy for you  
And I am happy you followed your dreams  
I thank you once again  
For this position you gave me  
I didn’t know if I would like it  
And honestly  
Having all this power is frightening  
But I figured I kind of like being able to  
Actually help  
I reach so much more people  
And I feel like I am doing a real difference  
However  
I have done some changes  
that hands some of my power to   
People who are chosen by the people  
It is a much more stable way of governing  
And it is nice to hear what the people think  
From more than just random letters  
However  
That was not what I am writing to you about  
I want to invite you  
To my wedding  
On October 19th  
I want you there with us   
As we finally tie the knot  
Virgil and Roman proposed last year  
At the same time by accident  
It was super cute  
Gosh I wish someone filmed it  
I hope you will be there with us  
Oh  
And invite the Embers siblings too  
I’d love to have them there with us

Sincerely,

Patton

Ps. I would’ve asked you  
To be my best man  
But Janus kinda beat you to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the official ending! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I've enjoyed this loads :D <3

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: TheLogicalRoman


End file.
